Hermiones Kampf
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Hermione arbeitet mittlerweile im Ministerium. Mit ihrem Herz für Hauselfen macht sie sich dort allerdings nicht nur Freunde.


Lord_Slytherin

Hermiones Kampf

„Kingsley, hättest du mal 5 Minuten Zeit?"

Der Minister für Zauberei drehte sich um. Der Vorsitzende des Wizengamot, Artemis Silverwood, kam auf ihn zu. „Ich wollte eigentlich gerade in die Kantine gehen. Können wir uns auf dem Weg unterhalten, oder ist es etwas, worüber wir lieber in einem geschlossenen Zimmer sprechen sollten?"

„Nein, nein, das ist nichts Geheimes. Es geht nur um eine Gesetzesvorlage, die ich bekommen habe."

„Und wo liegt das Problem, das du mit mir besprechen willst?"

„Die Gesetzesvorlage kommt aus der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Aber nicht offiziell von der Abteilung oder ihrem Vorsitzenden, sondern direkt von einer Mitarbeiterin, Hermione Weasley. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist das doch Arthurs Schwiegertochter?"

„Stimmt, Hermione und Arthurs Sohn Ron haben doch erst vor ein paar Monaten geheiratet. Aber geht das denn überhaupt, daß sie quasi privat eine Gesetzesvorlage einbringt?" Kingsley sah seinen alten Freund Artemis fragend an.

„Das ist ja das Problem.", antwortete der Vorsitzende des Wizengamot, wobei er mit den Händen etwas unbeholfen in der Luft herumhandierte, was bei dem gewöhnlich die Würde seines Amtes ausstrahlenden Mann besonders merkwürdig aussah. „Nach den Statuten kann jedes volljährige Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft eine Gesetzesvorlage einbringen. Nur passiert das normalerweise nie. In den ganzen Jahren, die ich nun schon im Wizengamot sitze, hat nie jemand anderes als ein Abteilungsleiter des Ministeriums oder ein Mitglied des Wizengamot eine Gesetzesvorlage eingebracht. Und dann der Inhalt …"

Der Minister war jetzt stehen geblieben und runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal, die Gesetzesvorlage hat doch nicht etwa etwas mit Hauselfen zu tun?"

„Ich wusste doch, daß du ziemlich viel Kontakt mit den Weasleys hast. Genau das ist es. Die Frau will doch tatsächlich ein Gesetz durchbringen, das vorschreibt, daß allen Hauselfen ein 8-Stunden-Tag und 2 freie Tage pro Woche zustehen."

Kingsley wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder schockiert sein sollte. Von Hermiones Engagement für die Elfen wusste er schon lange. Allerdings hatte er bisher gedacht, daß sie mittlerweile etwas mehr Gefühl für die Realität entwickelt hätte. „Ich werde mal mit Hermione reden. Aber was willst du machen, wenn sie darauf besteht, über ihre Gesetzesvorlage abstimmen zu lassen. Wenn ich dich eben richtig verstanden habe, hätte sie doch das Recht dazu?"

„Falls sich in der Vorlage kein Formfehler finden lässt, müsste ich wirklich den gesamten Wizengamot darüber abstimmen lassen. Mindestens 70 Prozent der Mitglieder haben selbst Elfen. Die Gesetzesvorlage hat also nicht die geringste Chance. Aber die Presse würde sich garantiert wochenlang über uns lustig machen."

Kingsley atmete tief ein. „Hast du nach dem Mittag Zeit? Dann könnten wir gleich gemeinsam mit ihr reden. Normalerweise ist sie logischen Argumenten gegenüber zugänglich. Aber wenn's um Elfen geht …"

„Ich habe für heute Nachmittag nichts vor, was sich nicht ein paar Minuten aufschieben ließe. Wo treffen wir uns? In der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe?"

„Das machen wir besser im kleinen Besprechungsraum gleich neben meinem Büro."

* * *

Hermione ging gut gelaunt in den Besprechungsraum auf der Etage des Ministerbüros. „Hallo, Kingsley! Du wolltest mich sprechen? – Oh! Guten Tag, Mister Silverwood."

Kingsley konnte an Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, daß sie erkannt hatte, worum es in der Besprechung gehen sollte. „Hallo! Setz' dich erstmal. Ich nehme an, du kannst dir schon denken, daß es um deine Gesetzesvorlage geht?"

Hermione nickte nur.

„Ich weiß ja, daß du schon lange versuchst, den Hauselfen zu helfen. Aber dieser Entwurf … – nun ja, sagen wir es mal so: Er geht weit über jedes vernünftige Ziel hinaus."

„Aber …"

Kingsley hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Lass' mich bitte erstmal ausreden. Danach kannst du immer noch deine Meinung dazu sagen."

Hermione atmete tief aus, nickte aber.

„Du hast doch schon einige Hauselfen kennen gelernt. Nimm zum Beispiel mal Harrys Kreacher. Der hat damals doch seine ganze Art geändert, als er merkte, daß er gerecht behandelt und für voll genommen wird. Aber was, denkst du, würde Kreacher während der von dir vorgeschlagenen verordneten Freizeit machen? Kannst du dir Kreacher vorstellen, wie er in der Bibliothek sitzt und ein Buch ließt? Oder wie er an seinen freien Tagen tanzen geht?"

Hermione kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Nicht wirklich.", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Der würde in seiner erzwungenen Freizeit doch wieder anfangen, irgendwas zu machen. Und wenn ihm das ausdrücklich verboten würde, würde er wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Ecke sitzen und sich langweilen, weil er garnicht weiß, was er mit Freizeit anfangen soll."

„Aber es sind doch nicht alle Elfen wie Kreacher."

„Aber fast alle sind sehr viel näher an Kreacher als an diesem Dobby, von dem ihr mir erzählt habt. Für nahezu alle Hauselfen ist die Freiheit ein Schreckgespenst! Gegen die Mißhandlung von Hauselfen gibt es mittlerweile ja schon sein ein paar Jahren ein Gesetz. Aber für einen 8-Stunden-Tag hätten die Elfen selbst wohl am wenigsten Verständnis. Und über deine 2 freien Tage wären die Elfen wahrscheinlich entsetzt. Das wäre in ihrem Verständnis ja fast so, als würden sie jede Woche für 2 Tage freigelassen!"

Hermione schaute den Minister schockiert an. So, wie sie die Hauselfen kannte, hatte der wahrscheinlich sogar Recht. Die Elfen würden sie wohl nicht als ihre Retterin, sondern vielmehr als Feindin ansehen.

Mr. Silverwood räusperte sich. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ihre Gesetzesvorlage sowieso keine Chance, verabschiedet zu werden. Die große Mehrheit der Wizengamot-Mitglieder hat selbst Hauselfen daheim. Die würden einem solchen Gesetz nie zustimmen, Mrs. Weasley."

„Aber was die magische Gesellschaft mit den Hauselfen macht, ist doch Ausbeutung. Es muss doch einen Weg geben, das zu ändern. – Ohne den Elfen zu schaden."

Der Wizengamot-Vorsitzende atmete tief ein. In mancher Hinsicht musste er den Enthusiasmus der jungen Frau bewundern. Daß es auch jetzt noch Familien gab, in denen die Hauselfen schlecht behandelt wurden, war leider eine Tatsache. Auch das war ihm klar. Genauso klar war ihm aber, daß diese Gesetzesvorlage der falsch Weg war. Und ein hoffnungsloser dazu. Er sah Hermione an:„Vielleicht kann ich einen Vorschlag machen. Sie ziehen diese Vorlage zurück, und das Ministerium bringt dafür auf offiziellem Weg eine Gesetzesvorlage ein," – Er warf dem Minister einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu. – „in der den Hauselfen das verbriefte Recht zugestanden wird, sich bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe über ihre Herren zu beschweren, wenn sie sich schlecht behandelt fühlen. Wenn eine Untersuchung die Beschwerde als berechtigt ansieht, könnte dann die Bindung der Elfe an das Haus vom Ministerium gelöst und die betreffende Elfe einer anderen Familie vermittelt werden. Was halten sie von diesem Vorschlag?"

Hermione dachte nach. Wer sie kannte, konnte ihr direkt ansehen, wie sie die Vor- und Nachteile dieses Vorschlags abwog. Nach einer längeren Bedenkzeit blickte sie die beiden Männer an. „Das ist vielleicht wirklich das beste, was wir im Moment für die Hauselfen erreichen können." Dabei war ihr deutlich anzusehen, daß sie diesen Vorschlag maximal als Kompromiß akzeptierte.

Kingsley meinte wohl, ihr einen kleinen Schritt entgegenkommen zu müssen. „Wir könnten in das Gesetz ja noch eine Passage einbauen, daß jeder Hauselfe, wenn sie es ausdrücklich wünscht, ein paar freie Stunden pro Woche zustehen."

Hermiones Augen leuchteten, als sie Kingsley ansah. „Ja, das wäre ein brauchbarer Anfang. Mr. Silverwood, meinen sie, so hätte die Gesetzesvorlage eine Chance?"

Der Angesprochene hob die Augenbrauen und sah nachdenklich zum Minister. „Mit ein bisschen diplomatischem Geschick könnte man das so wahrscheinlich durchboxen."

Der Minister nickte nur. An Hermione gewand fügte er hinzu: „Versprich dir aber nicht zu viel davon. Dir ist doch klar, daß sich nur sehr wenige Hauselfen über ihre Familien beschweren werden. Und damit meine ich wirklich SEHR wenige. Um einen freien Nachmittag werden auch die wenigsten Elfen bitten."

„Am Anfang schon, aber es werden mit der Zeit mehr werden. Seit der Teilnahme am Kampf um Hogwarts haben einige Elfen doch schon ein deutlich größeres Selbstbewusstsein als vorher entwickelt. Hast du nach dem Kampf mal mit den Hogwartselfen gesprochen? Die waren stolz darauf, bei Voldemorts Vernichtung mitgeholfen zu haben. Zumindest diese Hauselfen wissen seitdem, daß sie auch mir eigener Initiative etwas erreichen können. Und das werden immer mehr Elfen begreifen!"

Artemis stöhnte innerlich auf. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen? Er hatte dieser Frau eben praktisch versprochen, ihr beim Durchbringen dieses Gesetzes zu helfen. Er war sich jetzt schon nicht sicher, ob das eine kluge Entscheidung war. Die nächste Gesetzesvorlage dieser Hermione Weasley würde danach bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

* * *

In den folgenden Wochen erkundigte sich Hermione fast täglich bei ihrem Chef, welche Fortschritte die offizielle Gesetzesvorlage machte. Der Minister hatte die Aufgabe, diese auszuarbeiten, an den Leiter der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, Mr. Stebbins, übertragen. Da dieser erfahren hatte, von wem die Initiative für dieses Gesetz ursprünglich ausgegangen war, und ihm Hermione mit ihren ständigen Nachfragen mittlerweile doch sehr auf die Nerven ging, war diese zur Zeit alles andere als seine Lieblings-Mitarbeiterin. Mr. Stebbins war deshalb froh, als er die fertiggestellte Gesetzesvorlage nach einer Gegenprüfung durch den Minister an den Vorsitzenden des Wizengamot übergeben konnte. Die Tatsache, daß ihm zugetragen worden war, daß der Minister seinen Entwurf bei der Gegenprüfung mit seiner Untergebenen, Mrs. Weasley, besprochen hatte, hob seine Laune nicht gerade. Er wusste schon seit längerem, daß diese Weasley zum persönlichen Freundeskreis des Ministers gehörte. Daß dieser deren Rat aber offenbar höher schätzte als seinen, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Diese Frau hatte einfach zu viel Einfluss – viel zu viel. Immerhin wusste jeder, daß sie auch noch zum engsten Freundeskreis dieses Volkshelden Potter gehörte. Unbequem war sie von Anfang an gewesen. Immer wusste sie alles besser, und ständig wollte sie irgendwelchen angeblich ungerecht behandelten Wesen helfen. Am liebsten würde er sie loswerden, aber einfach entlassen konnte er gerade sie mit ihren Beziehungen natürlich nicht. Er würde dringend darüber nachdenken müssen, wie er verhindern konnte, daß sie eines Tages seine Vorgesetzte sein würde.

* * *

In der Woche vor der Abstimmung über das neue Hauselfen-Schutz-Gesetz versuchte Hermione mit möglichst jedem Mitglied des Wizengamot zu sprechen, um es von der Wichtigkeit dieses Gesetzes zu überzeugen. Viele Mitglieder, die nicht wussten, daß sie die Initiatorin dieses Gesetzes war, wirkten verwundert über ihren Agitations-Eifer. Andere diskutierten mit ihr ernsthaft über die Lage der Elfen. Ein paar sagten ihr auch ins Gesicht, wohin sie sich diesen ‚sinnlosen Müll von einem Gesetz' stecken könnte. Als der Tag der Abstimmung gekommen war, war Hermione aber guten Mutes. Sie hatte das Gefühl, genug Mitglieder überzeugt zu haben, um eine Mehrheit zu bekommen. Immerhin hatten sich auch der Minister und der Vorsitzende des Wizengamot öffentlich für dieses Gesetz ausgesprochen. Auch Harry hatte in einem Zeitungsinterview geäußert, daß er diese Gesetzesvorlage befürwortete. Und gerade Harry stand bei der großen Mehrheit der magischen Bevölkerung in hohem Ansehen, wahrscheinlich sogar in höherem Ansehen als der Minister selbst.

Hermione sollte mit ihrem Optimismus Recht behalten. Als das Ergebnis der Abstimmung bekanntgegeben wurde, stellt sich heraus, daß etwa 80 % der Mitglieder des Wizengamot für das Hauselfen-Schutz-Gesetz gestimmt hatten. Einen so deutlichen Sieg hatte sie garnicht erwartet.

Auch wenn das Gesetz offiziell eine Initiative des Ministeriums war, wusste natürlich jeder in Hermiones näherer Umgebung, daß es in Wahrheit ihr geliebtes Kind war. Deshalb wurde am Abend ihr Sieg gefeiert. Ihr Mann Ron hatte eine Party organisiert. Obwohl er die Begeisterung seiner Frau für die Rechte der Elfen nach wie vor nicht so ganz teilte, war er doch stolz auf sie. Natürlich kamen auch Ginny und Harry sowie Rons Bruder George, welcher die seiner Meinung nach passenden ‚Stimmungsverbesserer' mitbrachte. Auch wenn Hermione Georges Geschmack in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz teilte, wurde es ein schöner Abend. Hermione war sich sicher, daß sie heute ihren bisher größten Schritt auf dem Weg zur Gleichberechtigung der Hauselfen geschafft hatte.

* * *

Mr. Stebbins betrat das Vorzimmer des Minister. „Ich habe einen Termin beim Minister. Erwartet er mich schon?"

Die Sekretärin des Ministers für Zauberei sah auf. „Einen Moment bitte, Mr. Stebbins. Ich sehe gleich nach, ob er sie schon empfangen kann."

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken kam sie zurück und bat Mr. Stebbins einzutreten.

Nachdem der Minister seinen Besucher begrüßt hatte, fragte er diesen, weshalb er um ein Treffen gebeten hatte.

„Ich habe um dieses Treffen gebeten, weil ich mit ihnen über eine meiner Mitarbeiterinnen sprechen möchte, Minister. Genau gesagt geht es um Mrs. Hermione Weasley. Soweit ich weiß, kennen sie sie?"

Kingsley sah auf. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er nickte seinem Besucher zu, um dessen Frage zu bejahen.

„Nun, diese Mrs. Weasley ist eine sehr fähige Mitarbeiterin in meiner Abteilung. Allerdings – wie soll ich sagen? Ich habe den Eindruck, daß sie in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe nicht wirklich ausgelastet ist. Meine junge Mitarbeiterin sprüht nur so vor Aktivität. Aber sie wissen ja, daß meine Abteilung überwiegend mit Routinearbeiten beschäftigt ist. Diese Arbeiten sind für das Funktionieren unserer magischen Gesellschaft natürlich äußerst wichtig, aber Mrs. Weasley kann dabei ihre außergewöhnliche Energie nicht wirklich einbringen. Ihnen ist bestimmt nicht entgangen, wie sehr sie sich für das neue Hauselfen-Schutz-Gesetz engagiert hat. Solche außergewöhnlichen Ereignisse sind in meiner Abteilung, wie sie wissen, die Ausnahme, und eigentlich war es nichtmal Mrs. Weasleys Aufgabe, sich für dieses Gesetz öffentlich einzusetzen. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, daß es für Mrs. Weasleys Kariere vielleicht besser wäre, wenn sie in eine andere Abteilung versetzt würde, in der sie mit ihrem Engagement mehr bewegen kann als in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Möglicherweise wäre die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung der passende Platz für meine geschätzte Mitarbeiterin. Dort könnte sie sich bestimmt in erheblich größerem Maße einbringen."

Kingsley Shacklebolt zog die Stirn in Falten. Er hatte garnicht gewusst, daß Mr. Stebbins Hermione so sehr schätzte. Irgendwie kam ihm das merkwürdig vor. Es passte einfach nicht zu seiner Einschätzung dieses Mannes. Andererseits hatte der nicht Unrecht. Stumpfe Büroarbeit füllte Hermione, so wie er sie kannte, nicht aus. Allerdings wusste er auch, daß Hermione nicht zufällig in die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe gegangen war. Sie wollte dort arbeiten, um den magischen Geschöpfen zu helfen, mehr Anerkennung bei den Menschen zu finden. Aber von der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung aus konnte sie das eventuell sogar noch effektiver tun. Das Ministerium jedenfalls konnte wirklich engagierte Mitarbeiter gebrauchen – ganz besonders in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Davon hatten sie leider immer noch zu wenige. Vielleicht sollte er mal ernsthaft über diesen Vorschlag nachdenken.

Als Mr. Stebbins das Büro des Ministers verließ, war er mit sich zufrieden. Das Gespräch war zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, würde er diese Weasley bald los sein.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später ging Kingsley in der Kantine des Ministeriums zum Tisch an dem Hermione zusammen mit Harry und einem anderen jungen Mann saß. „Hallo! Ist nach ein Platz frei?"

Während Hermione und Harry Kingsley freudig begrüßten, wirkte der junge Auroren-Anwärter, der seine Ausbildung erst vor wenigen Wochen begonnen hatte, sichtlich eingeschüchtert, als sich der Minister an den Tisch setzte.

„Wie geht's euch so, alles im Lot?", begann Kingsley das Gespräch, obwohl er wusste, daß zumindest Hermione seit der erfolgreichen Abstimmung über ‚ihr' Gesetz ständig in Sonntagslaune war. Daran hatte auch die Tatsache, daß die Presse auf irgendeinem Weg doch von der ursprünglichen Gesetzesvorlage und deren Urheberin erfahren hatte, nicht viel geändert. Hermione hatte fast gänzlich ignoriert, daß sie der Buhmann mehrerer sarkastischer Artikel gewesen war. „Genau genommen wollte ich mit dir sprechen." Dabei sah er Hermione an. „Was läuft denn so bei euch in der Abteilung? Macht dir die Arbeit Spaß?"

Hermione sah ihren obersten Chef verwundert an. „Ja. – Natürlich. Wieso fragst du? Auch wenn das Hauselfen-Schutz-Gesetz jetzt unter Dach und Fach ist, bleibt immer noch so viel zu tun. Womit ich auch gerade zu tun habe, da tauchen ständig neue Ungerechtigkeiten auf, die mit vorher noch nicht aufgefallen waren. Das kannst du dir garnicht vorstellen! Es ist wirklich eine Schande, wie wir andere denkende Wesen behandeln."

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, daß du bei deiner jetzigen Arbeit vielleicht nicht so viel ausrichten kannst, wie du gerne würdest. Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, irgendwann mal in eine andere Abteilung zu wechseln?"

„Wieso in eine andere Abteilung? Ich habe dir doch gerade erklärt, wie viel es da noch zu tun gibt."

„Gerade deshalb! Du erkennst Ungerechtigkeiten, kannst aber nicht viel ausrichten. Wenn du dich aber zum Beispiel in die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung versetzen ließest, könntest du viel mehr Einfluß auf Gesetzesänderungen nehmen und dafür sorgen, daß die Schuldigen auch verfolgt werden. – Und du würdest dienstlich enger mit Harry zusammenarbeiten."

Hermione schloss ihren schon geöffneten Mund wieder und sah den Minister verstört an. Irgendwie klang das logisch, auch wenn es Hermione nicht so recht gefiel, daß sie das nicht schon längst selbst erkannt hatte. Sie hätte dann zwar kaum noch direkt mit Hauselfen und anderen magischen Wesen zu tun, könnte denen aber vielleicht viel wirkungsvoller helfen. Aber sollte sie jetzt sofort zusagen? Eigentlich wäre es ihr lieber, wenn sie das erstmal in Ruhe durchdenken könnte. Auch Rons und Harrys Meinung dazu würde sie interessieren. „Hm, Kingsley, kann ich darüber erstmal nachdenken? Das kommt mir jetzt irgendwie doch sehr überraschend."

„Klar. Sag' mir einfach bis Ende nächster Woche, wie du dich entschieden hast. Wenn du willst, könntest du dann zum Monatswechsel schon in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung anfangen. Du weißt ja, daß wir dort sowieso etwas knapp mit Personal sind, weil wir gerade dort nicht jeden nehmen wollen. Bei dir kann ich mir persönlich sicher sein, daß du zuverlässig und vertrauenswürdig bist."

* * *

Hermione war gerade fertig geworden, ihre persönlichen Sachen in ihrem alten Büro in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe zusammenzupacken. Heute würde ihre neue Tätigkeit in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung beginnen. Ihr bisheriger Chef, Mr. Stebbins, hatte ihr so überschwänglich Glück in der neuen Abteilung gewünscht, daß es ihr schon eigenartig vorgekommen war. Bisher hatte sie nicht das Gefühl gehabt, Mr. Stebbins würde sie besonders schätzen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie diesen Endruck nur gehabt, weil dieser meistens wenig gesprächig war. Weshalb sollte sie sich jetzt noch den Kopf darüber zerbrechen? Auf sie warteten neue Aufgaben. Die Gespräche, die sie nach Kingsleys Angebot mit Ron, Harry und auch Rons Vater Arthur geführt hatte, hatten sie schnell restlos überzeugt, daß sie in ihrer neuen Tätigkeit viel mehr für Reformen in der magischen Gesellschaft tun konnte. Allerdings hatten ihr ihre Freunde auch gearten, nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, sondern kleine Schritte zu machen. Am liebsten hätte sie zwar vieles am Verhältnis zu den magischen Wesen sofort verändert, aber nicht zuletzt ihre Erfahrungen beim Hauselfen-Schutz-Gesetz hatten sie überzeugt, daß der langsame Weg manchmal der effektivere ist.

Mr. Stebbins sah seiner bisherigen Mitarbeiterin nach, als sie die Abteilung verließ. Dieses Hindernis für seine Vorstellungen von einem geruhsamen Büro-Alltag hatte er erfolgreich aus den Weg geräumt.

* * *

„Ah, Mrs. Weasley, da sind sie ja schon. Herzlich Willkommen in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung! Am besten zeige ich ihnen gleich mal ihr Büro, damit sie diese Kartons nicht den ganzen Tag vor sich 'rumschweben lassen müssen."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Dragonworm. Das wäre sehr nett, Sir. Dabei könnte ich gleich etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Die rechtliche Stellung der Wassermenschen in unserer Gesellschaft …"

8


End file.
